Ash's Rowlet
This Rowlet is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. Personality Rowlet isn't a bright or intelligent Pokémon, as it once mistook a wind-chime for a piece of fruit. However Rowlet can also come off as loyal, as it jumped into the fray to save the tribe it belonged to from Team Rocket. It only joined Ash after the insistence of Toucannon. A unique trait about Rowlet is it likes to sleep inside of Ash's backpack, and this also shows that sometimes it's quite lazy. Additionally, Rowlet is smuggy and likes Rotom to photo its poses. Biography Originally, Rowlet was living with a tribe of Pikipek and a Trumbeak with Toucannon as a leader, who treat it as one of its children since the day it hatched.SM004 Rowlet was shown flying with Trumbeak and Pikipek, searching and getting the fruits that people and other Pokémon offered. However, while the others were bringing berries for the leader Toucannon, it brought a wind-chime instead. Trumbeak later scolded it when it gave the wind-chime to the Toucannon but it fell asleep, thus Trumbeak woke it up and scolded it even louder and Rowlet had to fly away to get a fruit again. Later, Rowlet was lured by the aroma created by Mallow's Bounsweet and when it noticed Bounsweet, it saw Bounsweet as a mangosteen and decided to grab her but Bounsweet fought back when Rowlet got close to her. Rotom Pokédex quickly identified it when it was flying spinningly in the sky, who was beaten by Bounsweet once again. Rowlet who fainted, was then hung on a electirc wire of an electric pole and Ash rescued it from falling down. When it woke up, it became happy and got attracted by the bowl of honeydew melon. Ash then fed it a banana and it gobbled the banana up. Yet, when Ash told Rowlet to get into the Poké Ball, it took away their watermelon instead, causing Ash, Mallow, Rotom Pokédex, Pikachu, and Bounsweet to follow it. After Rowlet returned to its nest with the watermelon, where it was praised by Trumbeak for getting it, Ash, along with Pikachu and Mallow showed up, and Rowlet was pretty happy to see Ash as it flew into his backpack until Team Rocket showed up and decided to take its family away. Rowlet made success in rescuing them while helping Pikachu who got hurt by Team Rocket, by using Leafage against Jessie's Mimikyu and took him away with its feet while flying. Later, Rowlet was sad because Ash wanted to let it stay with its family until Toucannon encouraged it to go with him, much to its happeniness and flew into Ash's backpack. As the latter was happy and eagered to come with him, he caught it with his Poké Ball, then he let it out as it went back inside Ash's backpack and showed its affection towards him. Rowlet fell out of Ash's backpack when the latter arrived at school and opened it, causing Rowlet to hit a pillar of the balcony and fainted for a while.SM005 In SM006, Rowlet saw Ash barfed out the food at Pikachu and got affected by Pikachu's electric explosion. Then Rowlet, Pikachu and Sophocles' Togedemaru Known moves Gallery Ash Rowlet sleeping.JPG|Sleeping in Ash's backpack Voice actors *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) References Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon